The new Life Stream
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo has returned planning to start another reunion but this time to bring back Sephiroth and the kids gets the geostigma again but this time there is definatly no cure since the water from the old church suddenly dried but the kids aren'


Chapter 1

Somewhere in a city called Midgar, orphan children were running towards an ally where a young woman who looked to be twenty one, with long silky raven black hair that almost touched the ground was sitting on a porch the kids circled her "Sister are you going to tell us a new story?" one kids asked excitedly.

The woman looked at them with soft warm chocolate brown eyes "yes, yes I am now sit down for I could tell you" quickly the kids sat down whispering something for a minute then quieted down the woman smiled "okay now how does the story goes-ah yes long, LONG ago there was girl about your age" she started.

The kids smiled "the little girl used to have a loving family when suddenly her real father died while protecting her from her crazed drunken mother who always used the family money to buy cigarettes and beer or to go to a club. And when the father told her that he's not giving her one cent because he was saving it for the little girl for she could go to college the woman raged she ran upstairs to the little girl's room with a pistol in her hand."

Everyone gasped "what happened?" a little girl with a stuffed animal in her arms asked the woman looked at her "the father protected her and got shot in the chest before he died he told the little girl to live long and strong and don't become her mother. The father died right there in front of the crying little girl's eyes the girl was filled with sadness, anger, and loneliness she looked up at her father's killer to see her covering her mouth her wood brown eyes wide with shock as she stared at her dead husband on the floor in the little girl's arms.

"WHY!" the little girl shouted with anger her small hands clenched into a small fists she glared at the woman with pure glowing hatred that you could practically feel it yourselves the woman looked at the little girl. She stared at the girl's midnight blue eyes almost drowning in the pools of her emotion nigh eyes that she hated since she wanted her eyes to be those way and she hated her because she had a beauty that she died for ever since she was small.

The woman hated her daughter with passion she was miss perfect she lifted the gun about to shoot her "I hate you" she hissed the little girl did not move all she did was glare at her the woman was hesitant when she saw the deadly look her daughter gave her she clenched her jaw and pulled the trigger"

"Oh-no!" "did the little girl die?" the woman giggled then shook her head "no, the bullet missed her by an inch but the little girl did not look at the mark on her bed she just kept staring at the trembling woman then slowly a light pink glow surrounded her, her eyes stared to have a certain glow to it like how the full moon brightens the darken sky.

The little girl looked down at her father's eyes that were just like hers and used to glow with love but now dull with death she put her hand over his eyes then slid her hand down closing his eyes she gently laid him down on the floor that was soaked with his pure loving blood that gave him life. She slowly stood up her blue yukata that her father got on her fifth birthday and now it was drenched in his blood" by now some of the kids were crying while some looked down at their hands the woman took a deep breath then let it out.

"The little girl stood up with her head held up high like princess like her father said to her one night she might not be a princess by royal blood or by a golden crown or not having a huge palace with servants, butlers, or maids. She's a princess by heart, the heart of a princess the little girl looked straight at the woman slowly walking towards her the woman pointed the gun at her shooting at her but every shot missed her "die you stupid brat!" she shouted. Her hands trembled with fear soon enough she ran out of bullets and the girl that was now a beautiful young woman wearing a light pink gown with a huge glowing pink pearl hanging around her neck.

Her pale creamy skin glowed angelically "you have killed my father from your jealousy and rage and now you must live to suffer the guilt you have caused every night on your dreams you shall see his dead midnight that will haunt you until the end.

And that end will not come soon" her voice was soft and echoed like a hollow hall the woman stared at the woman in front of her "you can't be my daughter" she said with awe the woman narrowed her eyes at her "but I'm not, I am your pure side's daughter not you a corrupted tainted woman who shows no passion only for money and sex." The woman slowly walked passed her not saying another word and ever since then the woman lived on feeling guilt, grief, and pain and nobody ever found the little girl that turned into a glowing woman of purity. But on that day of her disappearance everyone went to her father's grave praying him peace and the end" the woman said.

The kids sniffled a bit then looked at the woman who was staring up at the grey sky that was filled with pollution "that wasn't a happy ending at all" a girl said "not everything ends with a happy ending because endings are filled with people dying or people losing someone they love to someone else. You can't expect everything to have a happy ending like your hero, Cloud, he didn't have a happy ending because he lost someone he loved and lived in denial thinking a couldn't help or save anyone.

But in the end he saved everyone again but at a cost, three people died, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, everything good things end with a sacrifice" the girl said softly the kids stared at her with awe then a shy boy with short brown hair stood up "Kagome Sister, have you ever had a bad ending?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at him then sighed "yes I did, I had many bad ending and they were all filled with death and grief but I'm fine… Okay now you should all return home or Tifa might wonder where you all went and eat all the food herself" she said.

The kids quickly got up and ran off saying good-bye to her suddenly they all stopped then turned around to see Kagome stand up and dust her butt off "hey Sister what ever happened to the little girl?" Denzel asked Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"The little girl found a man just like him got married and had two midnight blue eyes children and lived happily ever after" the kids smiled brightly then ran off giggling Kagome giggled light before turning around and walking off with her black New England fashion dress flowing behind her.

SDBR-hello ladies gentlemen! I have just finished my nineth story! and crowd wild haaahaaa! Lol just kiddin' well I hope liked me story and now I must go to starts some new chapter to SAYANORA!


End file.
